


Cherry Coke

by ChasingTheRapture



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, kissing? ew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingTheRapture/pseuds/ChasingTheRapture
Summary: Ivan reminisces on a time where he took Alfred to the outskirts of town and determined that he indeed- tasted sweet.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Cherry Coke

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story on here, thank you all for reading! if you can, I'd love some feedback! this won't be the last time you're going to hear of small-town Alfred and Ivan!

Sweet, he tasted sweet.

  
Ivan couldn’t quite place it before, but something about this change of scenery made it all click. 

They were in the middle of nowhere, tucked behind a few rocks. He couldn’t remember exactly how they got there, but all he knew was that they were there. This was real. Alfred Jones, the town’s prized pitcher, was sitting in his lap. His eyes weren’t on the crowd, they weren’t on the ball- they were on him. Oh and how Ivan loved it. 

He took the sides of Alfred’s face into his hands, and carefully tilted his head. At first, he simply stared until- there! There it was! Alfred’s glasses were dangling off of his nose, clinging for life. It was only then that his brilliant eyes were visible. They were darker out here, in the pale moonlight then they were in the day. He could have sworn the longer he looked, the more stars he saw reflecting off of them. Soon, Ivan saw the entire night sky in his eyes. Unfortunately, there is no name for the color of Alfred’s eyes! They were a blue so unique, so different, it was like the ocean met the sky. It was indescribable and sometimes Ivan wondered why people didn’t treasure them as much as he did. Were they blind? The hope diamond had nothing on Alfred. If Ivan didn’t need him so, he would have put him in on display instead. Because nobody needed those old worn out jewels when Alfred’s were far more priceless. 

“Everything okay big guy?” Alfred’s voice pierced his thoughts like a firework splitting the sky. It was laced with concern, and no louder than a whisper. 

Is everything okay? Ivan wanted to laugh, of course not. In his arms, in his lap, was an angel. One of god’s very own and there wasn’t enough time to lavish him the way he deserved. It was a crime of the utmost degree! And Ivan promised, as soon as they got out of this small prison called home he’d make sure Alfred understood- he was nothing short of perfection. 

He watched as the other’s cherry red lips, so soft and so inviting, turned into an impish grin. He knew. Something told Ivan he knew everything he struggled to convey with words. As if Ivan’s touch alone told him everything he needed to know and somehow- in the depths of his ocean eyes he found the same wonder. As if, and Ivan didn’t dare hope, he reciprocated his feelings. That was all Ivan needed to continue. 

In seconds he smashed his lips against Alfred’s, drawing him in close. Ivan knew he took the other by surprise but Alfred quickly recovered. He all but melted in his hold and wrapped his arms around his neck. Ivan smiled. He felt the other’s warmth all around him now, keeping away the chill that threatened to ruin their time together. His hands snaked around the other’s waist, where they rested on his lower back, for support. At first, they moved slowly. Ivan's lips gently massaged Alfred’s, coaxing them open. Seconds passed by before his boyfriend finally complied. 

He was a little on the inexperienced side, but Ivan was more than happy to teach him. He gently kneaded Alfred’s lips, occasionally making good use of his tongue until- that’s when he realized it. That’s when he could taste it. Sweet, Alfred’s mouth was sweet. Why? It was a rich sweet, one Ivan sought for himself. He fervently sped up the pace. What was that? It was so sugary, almost fruity, it had to be...it had to be cherry coke. Ivan’s eyes nearly flew open. He hated soda, disliked it with every fiber of his being. It was always just too sweet, but on Alfred- on Alfred it was perfect. Just like everything else it made sense thanks to the American. Now Ivan would never be able to look at a bottle of cherry coke the same way. Because it would remind him of his sweet, sweet boyfriend. Who was made of all the things he once thought was impossible to find in one person. 

Ivan smiled at the fingers running through his hair, he rewarded them by running his hands all over Alfred’s body. From his sides to his thighs nothing escaped Ivan’s attention. Well, almost nothing. His lips wept as Alfred’s gently said farewell. He hardly noticed his lungs ready to give way. He wanted to stay this close forever, and by the looks of it, Alfred had wanted it too. But air came first. 

“Mm, I know this is for the... billionth time,” Alfred graciously graced him with that Hollywood smile, “ But I love you!” 

Ivan’s heard it before, and still, it set his soul on fire. He felt warm from fingers to his toes. His own, shaking smile, crawled onto his face. It wasn’t as pretty as Alfred’s, but it got the message across. 

" Ya lyublyu tebya.. Alfred.” 

He chuckled when he saw the other tilt his head. Maybe one day he’d teach him Russian, but that day was certainly not today. Thankfully Alfred didn’t seem to mind. He curled up on Ivan’s chest and encouraged him to hold him closer, and of course, Ivan could not refuse. He used his coat as a makeshift blanket and pressed a gentle kiss on Alfred’s forehead. He knew exactly what he was going to do when they got back to reality and involved something rather savory. 

“Fredya...I’m in the mood for cherry coke. Who are your suppliers?” 


End file.
